Berfore the Dawn
by Goldenswimmer15
Summary: my first fan fiction.Song Fic. Helen sneaks out to meet Paris. PARISHELEN WARNING:SUICIDE, Rated M for seuxal stuff Suicide..SONG FIC


**A/N: This my FIRST Fan Fiction EVER. I know it may not be too good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie TROY, any characters from the movie or the song BEFORE THE DAWN by Evanescence.**

* * *

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you_

"Paris? Is that you?" Helen called into the twilight, her voice shaking with fear. She knew that if anyone knew where she was she would be killed.

_I am nothing more than to see you there_

Slowly from the darkness emerged Paris, his face lit with joy. Helen ran to him, even tough her slender legs were weak with fear. She had every reason to be afraid, this was her life she was gambling with. Every night. Every night. Every night she would escape from her room, past the dining hall where Menelaus was hitting on another one of those dancing girls, into the forest, to her beloved Paris's arms. Her sanctuary. Her hope. That faded away with the moon.

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

"I missed you," She wept into his chocolate curls, "It has been too long."

"I know my love, I know" Paris replied as he just held her in his arms.

_If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love_

That's how they stayed until Helen spoke, "I need you." Paris looked into her eyes and took her chin in his hand and caressed her smooth skin. She couldn't take it anymore. There was a wave of emotion, a crashing of lips. Paris felt her open her mouth. He quickly leapt at the chance to explore her. She tasted of summer, of rain, of wine, and sweet ambrosia.

_Then let me never ever wake again_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

They couldn't go on like this they needed more. Paris finally ran out of air and said, "Helen, I love you more than life its self. I need you. More than these passionate moments. Run away with me. Come back to Troy. Be my princess, I want to be with you for ever."

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

Slowly Helen decided. She kissed Paris again. Tangled again in the heat of the moment she lifted his tunic exposed his beautifully toned body. Never letting there lips part. _How did she do that?_ Paris wondered.

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours_

Paris returned the favor. Soon they were both nude, their clothes piled on the brush. Skin on skin, more than lust, it was love. With every touch Helen's body came alive. Paris made a trail of kisses from Helen's jaw along her chest, belly and thighs. Finally Paris readied himself Helen gasped. Soon they were rocking to a steady rhythm.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

"Paris!" Helen moaned as she came. With that Paris when over the edge.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

The two of them were just lay there and listened to each other's heartbeats. _CRACK RUSSLE_ Helen looked up; she heard the voice of one of Menelaus's guards.

"Run! Run as far as you can!" She told Paris who was already half dressed.

"I love you." Paris whispered as he quickly kissed Helen's silk cheek.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

Paris ran, Helen stayed. Paris soon heard a noise. He reached for his sword. It was gone. He ran back to Helen. He saw the guards standing looking at something on the ground. He moved closer and saw blood oozing from Helen's naked body.

"Noooooooooo!" Paris's eyes burned with tears.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

One of the guards pulled him away from Helen's cold limp figure. "She said that she would be happier than sneaking off to you every night, not gambling her life. She loves you. You are Paris. Correct?" The guard tried to tell the prince but he could not stop crying.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

Paris finally caught his breath, kissed Helen's forehead, and ran into the night.

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? review please.**


End file.
